


Nervous Beginning

by AccurateSilence



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccurateSilence/pseuds/AccurateSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I call bullshit, Stars ‘N Stripes...I’ve seen the looks. Your opinion of me has changed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Beginning

Steve sat in Tony’s lab, fiddling with pens, twirling in his chair and humming nonsense. Tony was supposed to come in at any minute and find him. That’s not what Steve was worried about, he was nervous about what he was going to say to Tony. After Tony nearly gave his life to end the battle a month ago, Steve had been looking at him differently. And Tony probably knew.  
Steve looked at the Newton’s Cradle bouncing on Tony’s desk as Jarvis started to talk to him. Something he was used to by now. “Shall I tell Mr. Stark you’re waiting for him?”  
“Oh,” he kept watching the cradle. “He probably knows I’m here.”  
“You’re right. Thanks, Jarvis.” Tony walked in, scratching his stomach. “What’s up, Cap?”  
Steve stood up from Tony’s chair, nervously scratching his neck. “Same old.”   
“So,” Tony sat where Steve was a few seconds ago. “Come to the lab just to chill? You’re starting to really take after me.”  
Steve smiled. “I figured you’d be down here to work eventually, and I thought I’d watch.”  
Tony crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Really, Steve?”  
Steve didn’t meet his gaze. “Really.”  
“I call bullshit, Stars ‘N Stripes.” Tony got up and pinned Steve to the wall, one hand near his head, the other on his belt. “I’ve seen the looks. Your opinion of me has changed.”  
Steve opened his mouth, but couldn’t speak. he looked at Tony’s hand near his head on the wall, and tried not to touch his hand to Tony’s. “Tony, I...I-”  
Tony’s face was so close to his he could feel his warm breath, faintly smelling of whiskey. Steve’s knees went weak, and goosebumps showed on his skin. Tony looked at his neck and smirked. “Are those good or bad, Captain?”   
Tony dipped his head to the Captain’s neck, moving his hand to Steve’s waist. Steve ran his hand up Tony’s arm, closing his eyes as Tony laid light kisses on his neck. He kissed up his neck, across his jaw and hovered above his lips. “Your move, Steve.”  
The Captain took charge and put a hand on either side of Tony’s face, and closed the gap. Their lips crashed, Tony’s arms wrapping around Steve’s shoulders, and Steve’s around Tony’s waist. They both fought for control, Steve pushing against Tony’s chest, getting him against the desk. The Newton’s Cradle fell to the floor, making Steve jump out of his shoes.  
Tony laughed at the startled Captain and took his hand. “Oh, brave Captain, 'twas just the cradle.”  
Steve rolled his eyes and kissed Tony again, lightly. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T JUDGE ME. The next thing I write will be longer, more developed and such. Thanks for reading! xox


End file.
